1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus which is suitably configured for use in an office environment, and which is suitable for both storage of various items, as well as charging electronic devices stored therewithin. It will be understood that the invention is not limited to use in such an environment.
2. Background Art
The use of storage apparatuses is well known in the art. A number of devices are typically utilized to store and handle office equipment, office supplies and bags/briefcases. Typically such devices have a number of different configurations.
While various combinations are available, there is nevertheless a need for configurations which provide storage capabilities as well as the ability to charge various electronic devices unobtrusively.